The present invention relates to lighting housings, and more particularly to aftermarket headlight housings for motor vehicles.
The advent of projector bulbs, particularly high brightness bulbs, for motor vehicles provides improved visibility and efficiency for vehicles. However, currently in the art, the only way to mount a projector in a stock motor vehicle headlight housing that was not originally configured for projectors was to cut away a stock housing and epoxy the projector to the remaining pieces of the stock housing. Cutting round headlight housings is difficult to ensure a uniform and even modification. Cutting a stock housing and mounting with epoxy would often result in misaligned or poorly mounted projectors. This practice also creates quite a mess. Moreover, dust and debris can damage the other components of the headlights.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved headlight housing that eliminates the need to cut the stock housing and align the projector, thereby eliminating any dust or debris.